marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximillian Coleridge (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Maximillan Quincy Coleridge Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Currently running family business; previously crime lord Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no known criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: previously Night Shift Base of Operations: New York City, New York; previously Los Angeles, California Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Super-Villain Team-Up #5 History After witnessing the murder of his parents as a child, Maximillan Quincy Coleridge vowed revenge and began studying criminology. He became dedicated to the pursuit of justice. He joined the Cult of Kali in order to obtain promised super-natural powers. In order to receive the Gift of Kali, he was blinded. The blinding procedure left him with a Kali-shaped scar that covers most of his face. He himself up as a crime lord on the west coast of the United States to fight crime from the inside. He set up the criminal organization Night Shift as his front and used them to fight other criminals. Recently, he moved to New York to run his family's business and live a public life. During the Superhero Civil War, Shroud was opposed to the Superhero Registration Act and was fighting it openly against SHIELD. With his new lover Arachne, Julia Carpenter he had plans to fight the act, unfortunately SHIELD proved to be too good at their job and tracked Shroud and discovered Arachne’s double cross. Despite Shroud asking Julia to not risk herself for her daughter, they both went on the run. Eventually, Shroud was (evidently) captured and transferred to a prison in the Negative Zone. He was freed when the anti-registration forces stormed the prison, and was present at the final battle between the two factions. Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 220 lbs Eyes: Pale blue Hair: Reddish blonde Unusual Features: Kali-shaped scar covering most of his face. Powers Known Powers: The Shroud possesses the mystical ability to summon the absolute darkness of the Darkforce Dimension by opening a mystical portal into the Darkforce Dimension and drawing its thick, inky atmosphere in various quantities into Earth's dimension. This darkness is not simply the absence of light, but the negation of it. No illumination can penetrate it. It is unknown how much of this darkness the Shroud can summon at once. He can blanket a small auditorium in darkness within a several seconds. The darkness he projects does not fill a volume instantly: it is possible to see its hazy boundary move like thick, black smoke in the air. There appears to be no limit to the length of time the Shroud can maintain the darkness. However, if the Shroud is rendered unconscious the darkness seems to be naturally drawn through the portal from whence it came. The Shroud has control over the darkness so as to create hazy-edged, featureless black shapes with it, the complexity of which is limited only by his imagination. He frequently forms the darkness into his own shadow in order to serve as a decoy. Unlike Darkstar's Darkforce, the darkness possesses no mass, and unlike Cloak, the Shroud is unable to travel into and out of the dimension from which he draws his darkness. The Shroud possesses a mystical sense of perception enabling him to "see" even through his own mantle of darkness. This mystical sense gives him psychic impressions of his environment within a radius of about 100 feet of him. Unlike Daredevil, the Shroud can receive non-visual sensory impressions through solid objects. Thus, he can perceive people and objects in the room next to him with the ease that he can perceive the contents of the room he is in. Known Abilities: The Shroud is an Olympic level athlete with extensive training in several fields of Oriental martial arts, and is adept at acrobatics, infiltration and criminology. Strength Level: Intensive Athlete Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Blind Characters Category:Darkforce Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Radar Sense